Various vehicle warning devices have been proposed that detect an obstacle existing in the path of a host vehicle and take a warning action if the obstacle and the host vehicle approach each other. It is desirable that such a warning action be timed to be taken as appropriately as possible. Thus, according to a device described for example in Patent Document 1, a warning is timed to be issued earlier as the speed of the host vehicle increases.